battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Take the Plunge/Part 2
Take the Plunge: Part 2 is the 2nd part of Take the Plunge, the two winners from the last episode choses two teams for the competition. Picking the Teams thumb|right|250px Leafy and Pin get to choose the teams because they were the last 2 standing on the balance beam. Leafy chose Ice Cube to be on her team. When Ice Cube said "Pencil wouldn't let me into her alliance.", Pin chose Pencil. Leafy wondered who should she choose, Ice Cube said it was up to Leafy, so Leafy chose Teardrop, then Leafy said Teardrop was the silent type. After TD (Teardrop) made an angry face at Leafy for calling her the "silent type", Leafy was like "What!? Do you like, not talk?". When Flower heard that, she said "Teardrop must be stupid! She doesn't even know how to talk yet!". Bubble told Flower to be nice. That's when Flower wanted Snowball to beat Bubble up, but Snowball rejected to do that, so Flower called him a wimp. That's when Snowball said "That Flower is really starting to get on my nerves!". Also, Blocky decided to beat up Bubble for Flower. Flower was cheering Blocky on. When it was Pin's turn to pick someone to be on her team, Pencil requested Pin to choose Bubble, and Pin did, so Bubble appeared out of the Bubble Recovery Center after being popped by Blocky. Then Leafy chose Needle, Pencil chose Match to be on Pin's team because Pencil and Bubble are on Pin's team, and Match is in Pencil's alliance. After Match was chosen to be on Pin's team, Speaker wanted Leafy and Pin to pick a boy. When Needle chose Snowball, Blocky said that Needle and Snowball are in love. Then Needle said,"No, Blocky! I like Coiny more!" then Snowball and Coiny gasped, and Blocky said "Did you just say that?", but Needle didn't mean to say that. Pin asked her team if Pen was an okay choice to be on their team, and it was okay with them, so Pin let Pen on her team. Snowball was really mad at Needle for saying she liked Coiny. Leafy told them to settle down because it was time to pick someone else. Snowball wanted to pick Coiny on his team just because Needle said that she liked him more than Snowball. Needle was saying to Snowball "Look. I'm sorry. Is it really that big of a deal?". Match wanted Firey to be on her team probably because she's crushing on him but later Firey might be crushing on Leafy, but Pin disagreed. Here's how it went: :Match: Firey, get over here. :Pin: Hey! I didn't approve that! :Match: And what makes ''you the leader of the group!?'' After that, Firey said that Match made a good choice after choosing him. When Coiny heard that, he said "Yeah! Right, as if!". When Needle was wondering who was left, Leafy said "There's always TB (Tennis Ball). He's smart.". When it was Pin's turn, Pin didn't know who to choose because she thought they were all pretty bad, and her only choices to pick from were Flower, Eraser, Blocky, Spongy, Golf Ball, Rocky, and Woody. Pin said the reasons are "First of all, I wouldn't choose Flower for obvious reasons! Eraser thinks he's too cool to do anything! Blocky, no way! He's got issues! Spongy is sooo fat and smelly! Golf Ball, too bossy! Rocky! Seriously! He has no arms! And Woody is scared of everything!". When Speaker asked Pin who'll it'll be, Pin thought Eraser was the least horrible of the people left. When it was Leafy's turn to pick, she, Needle, and Tennis Ball said,"We choose Golf Ball." When it was Pin's turn to choose someone to be on her team, Pen and Eraser said "Blocky! Our friend!". Match said "Aww! Really!" after she heard that. When Tennis Ball said Flower could become more of an enemy if Pin's team gets her, so he chose Flower to be on his team. Needle was not liking where that was going, but she understands. When the people left were Rocky and Woody, Leafy said "Uhh, sorry Woody, but I choose Rocky." So Pin's only choice was Woody, and Pin didn't want him on her team, so she barfed on Woody. When it was time to name their teams, both teams were saying a bunch of team names, but when Speaker saw no team agreeing on a team name, Speaker chose for them. He said that Pin's team will be called the Squishy Cherries, and Leafy's team will be called the Squashy Grapes. when that stops the only thing to do was make a boat when the others hit the other teams boat the only choice was to throw of spongey and swim while the other team was zooming throght the funny noises at the end there was farting faces while the others are still swimming. Contest The 1st contest is to build a boat, get in it, and row it across the water, and the first team to make it across the Goiky Canal wins. The Squashy Grapes started chatting, then Golf Ball had a plan she wanted a motor boat, then then grapes continued chatting, then Snowball and Golf Ball started to be mean, then Golf Ball said that his brain is small, then she got knocked off the cliff.Then Rocky and Snowball get knocked over the cliff. Firey tries to bang a hammer at a nail on the boat but the nail falls and he slams the hammer in the boat very hard. Pin tells him to be more careful and Eraser stepped on the nail that dropped. Eraser shot up in pain and falls back first on a bed of nails. 15 min. later, the Squishy Cherries finish their boat and Bubble says it looks boxy, but says its okay. The Squashy Grapes start to build their boat except Flower, who refuses to help. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries decide Match, Pen, and Pencil to be their oars and Bubble tells the rest of the team to get in the boat. Back to the Squashy Grapes, Leafy puts a motor on the boat. The boat starts drifting away and the Squashy Grapes rush to get in. However, the boat is a small triangle, so, only Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny get on the boat. The rest of the contestants of the Squashy Grapes run in the water, trying to get on the boat. Leafy says that she fells bad, and Coiny doesn't care and starts the motor. Tennis Ball is right behind the motor at that moment, and he floats away from the boat. Meanwhile, back to the Squishy Cherries, Blocky uses Match as an oar. After Match gasps for air, she tells Blocky not to leave her underwater for more than 30 seconds. Just then, a hole opened up on the boat, sending water on the boat. Firey shouts "LEAK!" and Blocky blocks the hole with his butt corner. Just then, a fish comes along and bites Blocky's butt and he shoots up in the air in pain and he gets eaten by a bigger fish. Pencil appears out of the water in the hole that the leak is in and Firey says for him to stay there. Out of nowhere, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny's boat crashes into the Cherries boat with them in it and they fly above them. The Cherries boat starts to break. Meanwhile, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny and their boat fly over a bunch of things. Ice Cube gets scared and they fly past the finish line. They fly through trees and land in a different pool of water. Meanwhile, the Squishy Cherries freak out that their boat's breaking. Pin says their to much weight on the boat and they have to throw someone overboard. They make a good choice and throw Spongy overboard. Pen swims under the boat to the other side and says they could swim to the finish line because it's 20 or so yards away. Firey says that he can't swim. Just then, the boat breaks completely and the boat separated leaving each contestant on the Cherries on their own individual platform. Pencil tells Match to swim with them but Match says she doesn't have any energy left. Then Match spots the Squashy Grapes except Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny on Spongy. Back to the Grapes, Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny swim back to land and spot the Cherries swimming toward the finish line. Bubble gets popped by Pin. As Leafy, Ice Cube, and Coiny run to the finish, a gust of wind came and blew Leafy away. Pen makes it to land, and Ice Cube slides across the grass to get to the finish, leaving a trail of slippery water, which Coiny slips on. Ice Cube slides to the finish line, but Pen knocks her away before she rips the finish line ribbon. Pin pokes her sharp spikes which rips the ribbon. That makes the Squishy Cherries win, and puts the Squashy Grapes up for elimination. Goofs * At points, Spongy is legless, Firey is not flaming and Match should be going up & down. *Coiny goes over to Leafy's Team even though he was never shown getting picked. *When the another boat come, the random leg is visible, Firey isn't flaming. When the boat crashed pencil is gone. *Pencil seems to stick with a boat when the boat is cracking. When the boat cracked down, Firey isn't flaming Deaths *Bubble pops when Blocky kicks her. *Bubble gets popped by Pin *Firey gets extinguished when the boat falls apart (Debatable) Gallery Bfdi1s.png|The Cherries aboard a sinking boat. Team Naming: Leafy.jpg Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.56.41 PM.png|Leafy finds Ice Cube in the crowd. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.57.41 PM.png|Teardrop mad at Leafy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.58.23 PM.png|Bubble standing up for Teardrop. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 5.59.21 PM.png|Blocky about to pop Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.09 PM.png|Bubble joins Pin's team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.00.43 PM.png|"NEEDLE!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.03.14 PM.png|Pin finally picks Eraser. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.12.57 PM.png|Blocky accidentally picks Spongy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.13.38 PM.png|Pin has no choice but to pick Woody. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.11 PM.png|"BLEAAAAUGH!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.14.44 PM.png|Leafy's finished Team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.15.17 PM.png|Pin's finished Team. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.15.55 PM.png|Pin's team becomes the Squishy Cherries. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.16.28 PM.png|Leafy's Team becomes the Squashy Grapes. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.17.17 PM.png|The Goiky Canal. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.17.48 PM.png|"Rip this ribbon t'win" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.18.31 PM.png|GO!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.19.48 PM.png|RAGE!!!!!!!!! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.20.16 PM.png|"Aaaaaaaah!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.20.54 PM.png|Firey's hammer fail. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.21.34 PM.png|That's gonna leave a mark. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.07 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes construct their boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.22.56 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes's boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.23.40 PM.png|Ice Cube and Leafy sail away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.11 PM.png|The rest of the team tries to get in. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.24.48 PM.png|Coiny decides to leave the others behind. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 6.25.28 PM.png|Match as the oar. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.05.36 PM.png|"LEEEEEEEAAAK!" Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.08 PM.png|Blocky the blocker. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.06.38 PM.png|Blocky flying out of the boat. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.08 PM.png|Pencil resurfaces! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.07.59 PM.png|DISASTER! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.08.33 PM.png|Over the canal monsters. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.15.38 PM.png|The Squashy Grapes pass over the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.16.23 PM.png|Coiny points towards the finish line. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.17.15 PM.png|Saved by the trees Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.18.02 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries panick as their boat sinks. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.19.09 PM.png|Spongy is thrown overboard. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.20.05 PM.png|Chaos ensues. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.20.47 PM.png|The other Squashy Grapes ride Spongy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.21.29 PM.png|Leafy, Ice Cube and Coiny race to the finish line. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.22.11 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries are nearing the finish! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.22.48 PM.png|Uh oh. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.23.23 PM.png|Pop goes Bubble. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.23.52 PM.png|The wind begins to blow. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.26 PM.png|Leafy is blown away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.24.58 PM.png|Pen is on dry land! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.30 PM.png|Ice Cube begins to slide! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.25.59 PM.png|Coiny does a little dance. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.26.43 PM.png|Ice Cube slides to the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.29.40 PM.png|Ice Cube didn't have enough momentum to rip the ribbon! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.30.46 PM.png|Pen knocks the competition away! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.31.19 PM.png|The Squishy Cherries close on into the finish. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.32.10 PM.png|Pin rips the ribbon! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.03 PM.png|A lousy trophy. Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png|The rest of the Squishy Cherries continue to float. Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.51.40 PM.png|K Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.22 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.52.48 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.54.49 PM.png|S Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.24 PM.png|I Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.55.57 PM.png|N Screen Shot 2013-09-20 at 4.56.30 PM.png|G! Category:Episodes Category:Double Length Episode Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Season 1 Category:Pre Merge Episode